


I Hate You- Pheaker High School AU

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Eacker is actually decent in this, F/F, F/M, Gay, I suck at tags, Lams - Freeform, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Marliza, Non-binary character, Pheaker, Romance, William and Georges are brothers by adoption, mullette, non-binary theodosia, past Hamliza, we need more pheaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: I changed the age gap bc I can.~DISCONTINUED~





	1. Chapter 1

Philip Hamilton was getting ready for his first day of freshman year, excited but nervous at the same time. His step-dad, John Laurens, yelled for all the kids to come downstairs, get off their devices and pile in the van. The kid’s real father Alexander Hamilton had divorced their mother (Elizabeth Schuyler) after she found out she was lesbian. Two years later Alexander married John and they had been married for a year.   
Philip ran downstairs, his sister Angelica pushed past, making him almost fall. “What the heck, Angelica?” Philip exclaimed, tripping her when he caught up to her at the door.   
“Da-ad,” whined, sticking her tongue out at Philip, “Poet-boy tripped me!” The two were close, but they liked to poke at one another just for fun.  
“Don’t call me that!” Philip spat. He hated the nickname his siblings had given him. So what he wrote poems? It wasn’t something to make fun of, but his siblings still teased him.   
“Can’t we just have a nice peaceful morning?” Laurens sighed, exasperated.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have married a guy with seven kids,” Eliza chimed. She was the youngest of all of them, being in pre-school. Everyone was pretty sure she didn’t like Laurens all that much after learning he wasn’t her real dad, well, all except Laurens himself. But she did love him, just came off differently.  
“Eliza, buzz off,” Philip snapped. Having six other siblings was tiring and annoying, he definitely regretted asking his parents for a little brother.   
“Guys, knock it off,” Laurens scolded. “Get in the van, or we’ll all be late.” He ushered the children out the door, handing the keys to Philip. “It’s time for you to use that learner’s license of yours.” Every other person within earshot reacted negatively. They definitely didn’t trust him with their lives.   
“Al-alright, dad,” Philip replied taking the keys. He got in the van and started the ignition, getting nervous jitters because this would be the first time he drove with his siblings in the vehicle. They were sure to make it harder at any chance they got.

The drive to school was the worst few minutes of Philip’s life. The children screamed, threw stuff at him and Laurens even had to make Philip stop the van so he could scold the children properly. When they did get to school Philip immediately ran as fast as he could to the high school wing. Only when he found his locker did he stop and catch his breath.   
He glanced at his watch, finding he was only five minutes late.

Philip easily found his first class it being only a couple lockers away. He apologized for coming in late then sat down to someone who looked vaguely familiar. After the teacher handed out schedules did Philip realize it was Aaron Burr’s non-binary kid, Theodosia. Aaron was a friend of his parents whose wife had died after getting fatally sick with cancer. He hadn’t seen Theodosia in four years. “Theo?” he hissed. Boy, they had changed a lot in the past couple years.

Theodosia glanced at him, confusion written on their face until they recognized Philip. “Philly?” they whispered.

Philip jokingly hit their arm. “You know I hate that name,” he said.

“We’ll catch up later,” they suggested. Turning back to the front, they winked.

After homeroom Philip found out Theodosia’s locker was next to his. They had a couple of the same classes together; math AP, science, and art. “So,” Theodosia started as they walked to art together, “How’s the fam? Eliza and Alex getting along?”

“Oh, they got divorced. Remember that John Laurens guy? Yeah, dad married him last year,” Philip replied, shrugging.

“Sorry that happened, Theodosia apologized for pretty much no reason.

“It’s fine, mom’s dating Maria Lewis now. Your father helped her in her divorce case?”

“I think I remember her. Her case took dad a really long time to complete. She’s the one that loves red and has a bunch of piercings, right?”

“Yeah, that’s her. Oh! She’s Susan’s mom. So anyway, how has your life been?”

“It was hard after mum died, dad took it really hard. I almost lost him too after he got in a car accident.” Philip felt bad for them, he knew losing someone was horrible. He had lost his aunt Peggy when he was just seven years old, they had been really close. 

“I’m so sorry!”

Theodosia just flashed him a cheery smile. “I’m over it now. So do you have any idea how to get to class?”

Philip laughed. “I’m sure we’ll find our way!”


	2. Chapter 2

Philip ended up joining the school’s creative writing program, Theodosia joined the book club which Philip thought was a little stupid of them. Like, who wants to read books in their spare time when you could be writing instead? He ended up having to remind himself that without anyone to read his poems there would be nearly no purpose in writing them. As he walked outside to the bus stop two months after school started, Philip’s eyes were caught by two girls who were giggling and sending him frisky looks. They both wore sun dresses, a sign of the blazing heat. He walked over to them, flashing an eager grin. “Hey,” he greeted. 

They giggled and smiled back. “Hi!” one said in a high voice, while her friend just blushed.

“Y’all look pretty good in ya frocks,” he commented, “how ‘bout when I get back we all strip down to our socks?” The one who said ‘hi’ laughed again and handed him a slip of paper with her phone number on it. The other now seemed less impressed but agreed nonetheless. Philip walked away after giving them a little wave.

When he got home he decided to do his homework. A little after eight Alex came home and helped Laurens put the little kids to bed. He told Philip not to stay up too late and went to bed early. Philip decided to text the girl he met.

Pip: Hey girl. Wanna go out sometime soon?  
8:34 pm

HannahBanana: Sure! You free Saturday?  
8:37 pm

Pip: Yeah. You wanna bring your friend along?  
8:38 pm

HannahBanana: Of course!  
8:38 pm

Pip: I’ll get your address and pick y’all up at six.  
8:38 pm

HannahBanana: Gr8!  
8:39 pm

Philip clicked his phone off and laid on his bed, feeling he accomplished some great goal. He took out his notebook from under his bed as well as his pencil. He continued the poem he was writing until he lost focus and was forced to put it back. He spent the rest of the night fantasizing about Saturday, it would be great!

The next day Philip was almost late for class again because he as well as some of his other siblings had slept-in too late. Out of breath and with a kick of the door Philip burst into the room. “Sorry!” he managed to squeak out, thinking he was totally late.

“Mr. Hamilton, come in! We were just about to start attendance,” Mr. Howe explained. Philip took his seat and sat next to Theodosia again. They smiled at him then went back to drawing in their sketch pad.

After homeroom Philip accidentally bumped into a tall, Nigerian senior. “S-sorry,” he mumbled. Philip looked up to see a cold-gaze glaring down at him. _Ba-dum._ Philip desperately hoped the senior didn’t notice his massive blush. The senior had a close-to-skin haircut, said hair black, and worryingly handsome. “I-I… Sorry!” Philip repeated. He dashed off before the male could say anything. He hid behind a wall, breathing heavily, throat in his heart. Philip peered over his shoulder to see the senior looking in the direction he ran off in, bewildered. His head snapped back and he gasped as Theodosia had appeared right in front of him. 

“Who you hiding from?” they asked.

“The-Theo!” Philip squeaked. 

They peered around the corner to see nothing but students. He sighed again and sank to the ground as Theodosia gave him a questioning look. “What happened?” they asked.

“N-nothing!” Philip stammered. “Just forget about it.”

“Okay? Well, come to class with me.”

“‘Kay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda longer for some reason

As Philip took those two ladies out on Saturday his mind was elsewhere. On that handsome senior no less. “Philip, what’s wrong?” Mary- one of the girls- asked.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about what I’m going to do to you ladies tonight,” Philip purred. Mary and Hannah blushed, both taking sips of their drinks, preventing them from saying anything that would make them sound stupid. All throughout the night, Philip tried to pay his best attention to the girls, but he couldn’t. Although, he did make it his top priority to make sure they at least had the best night of their lives.

Stumbling inside his home, Philip found his fathers waiting in the living room for him. He groaned inwardly, getting ready for a scolding. “It’s two hours past your curfew,” Alex began, crossing his arms. You weren’t answering our texts or calls. Do you know how worried we were? And you only have your learner’s, I don’t think you understand how dangerous it is to be out this late- or anytime- without a real permit! 

“We were about to call the police!” Laurens chimed.

“You weren’t supposed to tell him that,” Alex hissed.

“Oh. We weren’t even that close to calling the police.”

“Ugh, y’all sound like mom,” Philip complained.

“Eliza is right to worry and so are we,” Alex said, sliding his hand into Laurens’. Philip stared down at them, tempted to sit down too, but he held his ground. “That begs the question; where were you and what were you doing?”

Philip began to sweat nervously, hoping he could come up with a quick lie on the spot. “I, uh, was with Georges and Theodosia…”

“And if I text Hercules, Lafayette or Aaron what will they say?” Laurens asked.

“I… was with two ladies,” Philip admitted, hanging his head. He knew both Eliza and Alex were against sex before marriage, so he was bound to get in a lot of trouble.

“Doing…” Alex trailed off. Philip nodded confirming his suspicions.

“Grounded for two years!” Laurens yelled, scaring the both of them.

Once he settled down Alex gave him a look. “Babe, don’t be silly. But you will be getting grounded until I see fit. You may continue your after-school activities, but I want you to come right back home afterward. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir,” Philip nodded.

“Now go to bed.” Philip trudged out of the room head hanging.

“Love you, Pip!” Laurens called after him.

The next Monday Philip found himself sitting with his friends, Theodosia, Georges, William, and Susan. Then the senior Philip bumped into the other day approached their table, looking curious and confused. “Hey,” he greeted. Everyone said their hellos as Philip just blushed, staring into his lap. “You’re the kid who bumped into me on Friday, yeah?” he called Philip out causing him to blush even harder.

“I hate you!” Philip blurted, causing Susan to dramatically spit out her milk. Philip covered his hands with his mouth, refusing to meet the senior’s eyes.

The senior leaned on the table with his forearms chuckling. “Is that so? I’m George Eacker, Eacker to you I suppose. I guess we’re nemesis then, Pip. I’ll see ya around.” Philip looked up at him, how did he know his name? And just like that, he sauntered off.  
Philip’s friends laughed so hard, nearly choking on their spit. “What was that?!” Susan managed to choke out in between tears.

“I don’t know?” Philip groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“I thought you were straight?” William asked. 

“I am? That doesn't even make sense though, William, I said I hate him."

“You lo-o-o-ve him,” Georges teased.

“No, I don’t!” Philip peeped out from under his hands. “Remember? I said I hated him! How many times do I have to tell y'all?"

Nobody noticed, but Theodosia looked a little hurt for a second. They put on the brightest smile they could and joined in the teasing. The rest of the day Philip couldn’t get Eacker out of his head. He romanticized about the man all day, wondering if he would ever get to kiss those pretty lips, hug that perfect body or ever get to utter the phrase ‘I love you’ to him. Probably not, Philip had just told Eacker he hated him.

During study hall a couple days later with Georges and William, Philip couldn’t stop them from teasing him even more. “Oh, Mr.Eacker!” Georges dramatically flopped onto his brother’s lap. “Oh, how I hate you so!”

“You don’t hate me” William replied, “because I love you!”

“Yes, as do I because that totally makes sense. My pure loathing is no match for your love for me. Mr.Eacker would you like to hear a poem I wrote you?”

“Of course, my dear!”

A group began to gather as the boys put this hilarious show on. A few people had a slight understanding of what was going on, as they had seen the scene in the cafeteria. Others were filled in by those people.

“Roses are red, violets are blue, you really turn me on so tonight I will fuck you.”

“What the actual hell?” Philip whispered under his breath. He blushed massively, wondering what it would be like to be with the tall senior. His breath hitched as he thought of how hot Eacker was.

“Hey, Philly, you alright? You know we were just joking, right?” William asked, pushing Georges off his lap.

“Y-yeah I do. I just… need to use the washroom.” Philip ran out of the library after telling the teacher where he was going.

As the crowd dissipated Georges leaned over to William, wriggling his eyebrows. “Yeah,” William agreed, understanding what he was trying to say. The brothers laughed until their ribs hurt and until the teacher had to separate them. That night Susan, Theodosia, Georges, and William hatched a plot to get Philip and Eacker together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! I do not condone using emojis in anyway shape of form. If you use emojis, that's fine, but you really shouldn't,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't use emojis on Ao3 so I just used keyboard stuff.

The second gen revolutionaries plus a Burr and a Reynolds

BURRned: hows ur grounding going luvr boi? AND STOP CHANGING THE GROUP CHAT NAME!!!!!!!!!! >:( >:( >:(  
2:04 am

Pip: Fine, I guess. That was georges btw.  
2:04 am

BURRned: oh. u still embarrassed?

Pip: I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!!  
2:05 am

BURRned: if u dont then how do u know what im talking about?  
2:05 am

Pip: I don’t!  
2:05 am

BURRned: god ur hopeless  
2:06 am

Pip: Am not! I’m a straight male, freshman geek. I have no place with a boy, senior or an obvious jock. HE WAS WEARING A FUCKING VARSITY JACKET FROM OUR SCHOOL!! Like hell, I would even like him D:<  
2:06 am

BURRned: ur probs gay now  
2:07 am

Pip: I HOOKED UP WITH 2 GIRLS AT THE SAME TIME AROUND TWO MONTH! Hence why I’m grounded.  
2:08 am

Lancelot changed the group name to philly-loves-dudes-not-gals at 2:08 am

Lancelot: sup dudes =)  
2:09 am

Lancelot: RIP Pippy XoX  
2:09 am

Pip: CHANGE THAT, GEORGES!!!!!!!! >:( >:( >:( >:( >:(  
2:09 am

Williamhasaheart2: Change it yourself boiiiiiiiiii  
2:10 am

Pip: Fine  
2:10

_Pip changed the group name to IHadA3SomeWithGIRLSYouDouches at 2:11 am_

BURRned: the only douche here is Georges  
2:11 am

Lancelot: tru tho  
2:12 am  
_Williamhasaheart2 changed the group name to friends <3 at 2:12 am_

Pip: William, you don’t have a heart  
2:12 am

Williamhasaheart2: ;A;  
2:12 am

*SUSAN*: Xcuse me but WHY THE FRICK IS EVERY1 TEXTING AT 2 IN THE MORNING?!?!?! >:(  
2:14 am

Pip: SUSAN SAVE ME THEY’RE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!!!!!!! DX  
2:14 am

*SUSAN*: srry dude but I just want u guys to stop making my phone go off thx  
2:14 am

*SUSAN*: but Philly my dear boy u obviously love that Eacker guy  
2:15 am

Pip: Is it murder if you say sorry after? :'l  
2:16 am

Lancelot: nop  
2:16 am

Pip: Alright, well guys I’m sorry. See y’all in Hell :P  
2:16 am

 

Williamhasaheart2: gn guys im gon to bed  
2:16 am

BURRned: same boi gn  
2:17 am

Pip: ‘Night  
2:17

As Philip lay in bed that night he couldn’t help but wonder if he really did like Eacker and if he was actually gay. That’s a problem for another day Philip decided as he drifted off to sleep.

Saturday the squad (excluding Philip) met in a local Dairy Queen, ready to finalize their plan. “Let’s do this!” Georges cheered

“So to be clear we make sure Eacker sees Philip only when he’s at his best,” Susan reviewed.

“Like when he’s writing poems and stuff,” William agreed.

“Or during volleyball season when he’ll be wearing short shorts.” Theodosia wiggled their eyebrows suggestively.

“Assuming he joins the team,” Georges reminded.

“He played all in junior high,” William added.

“He’s in the creative writing program this year though,” Susan sighed.

“Then we’ll just have to make him join,” Theodosia decided determinedly.

“Anyway, onto the second part,” William continued. “Who are we going to make say it?”

“I’ll do it,” Susan volunteered. “I’ll get close enough to Eacker to be comfortable saying it. After all, I’m the one here with the most free time and charisma.”

“What about his grounding?” Georges asked, “Considering how his parents feel about what happened he might be grounded for six months, tops.”

William frowned. “I’m sure we could talk to our fathers, Georges. They are the other members of the original Revolutionary Set.”

The group mused over the rest of the details over lunch and finally decided they were happy with what they had for plans. “Okay, Susan, you gotta talk to Eacker on Monday, just make sure you don’t talk too much about Philip until you’re close enough with him,” Theodosia said, earning a nod from their female companion. “When you think you’re close enough to start a new group chat with us.”

“You got it, Theo!” Susan whooped.

The friends got up and said their goodbyes left to home. They were all sure the plan was going to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Susan approached Eacker in the cafeteria on Tuesday, having forgotten to do it on Monday. “George, right?” she asked, careful as to get too close to him so he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.

“Yeah,” he replied, “and who are you?”

“I’m Susan Reynolds,” she introduced, cracking a charming smile.

Eacker’s face darkened for a second then he returned to a light smile. “By the way, if you’re looking to date me you should know that I’m gay. But if you wanna hang out that’s fine. But it might be kinda weird ‘cuz I’m a senior and you’re a freshman or something.”

“It’s good. I was just looking to make friends. I already have a boyfriend anyway.” Her heart did a little dance, this was great! Now there was more of a chance for him to start dating Philip!

“That’s cool. Look, I gotta get to class, I’ll see you around.” She allowed him to type his number into her phone before he left. _Mission accomplished!_ Susan thought to herself. So far it was looking great if only she had known what was going to happen in the next few days.

On Thursday Philip learned Eacker was talking crap about his father. He mustered up the courage to approach Eacker and ask him what he was doing. He found the man secretly watching videos on his phone in the library. “George!” he called. Eacker only replied by shushing him. “George!” Philip said again.

“Shh! I’m tryna’ watch a show.”

Philip growled lowly in the back of his throat. He found it hard to be mad at such a beautiful man, but he knew he needed to stick up for his father. “You should’ve watched your mouth before you dissed my father though.”

Eacker switched off his phone. “Oh that’s what this is about,” he realized. His nonchalant mannerisms caused Philip to become even more triggered. “Yeah! Explain why you did it you douche! And you gotta apologize!”

“Well, I thought you hated me? If so we’re nemeses, that means I gotta insult you and stuff,” Eacker explained, shrugging. “I’m not going to apologize. And I don’t fool around, I’m not like your little school-boy friends.

“Oh. I uh… I’LL SEE ON THE BLACKTOP IN THE ELEMENTARY PLAYGROUND AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW! THAT IS UNLESS YOU WANNA STEP OUTSIDE AND GO NOW?”

Eacker mused silently to himself before saying, “I know where to find you. Screw off, I’m watching this show now.”

Philip walked away, feeling slightly more proud of himself than sorry. The nerve of him to call his father a creole bastard in his proclamations in front of the seniors and juniors.  
When he came home he waited for his father to come home. He heard Alex call “I’M HOME!” around eight-thirty and ran downstairs to meet him at the door. “Pops!” Philip was immediately in front of his shorter father. “IfyouonlyheardwhathesaidaboutyouandIwasn’tabouttoletitslide!” 

“Slow down!” Alex sighed, hanging his coat on the coat rack.

“This is my very first fight, they don’t exactly cover the subject in summer school!”

“You got in a fight?!” Alex led his son to the living room where they sat across from each other on the couches. He took a deep breath and began speaking. “Did you attempt to make him apologize?”

“I did, but he refused to. I had to let the chit-chat cease.”

“Where is this happening?”

“On the elementary blacktop.”

“Every fight is on the elementary blacktop,” they both sighed at the same time.

“Who is he?” Alex asked.

“George Eacker,” Philip answered, hoping he wasn’t blushing from the thought of his crush.

“Okay, this is what you’re going to do; stand there like a man, hold your ground and when the time is right give a good kick between his legs. This should put an end to the whole ordeal.

“Philip was stunned for a moment. Was he really going to take the advice and pretty much cheat? “MAKE SURE HE CAN’T HAVE ANY BABIES!!!” Laurens yelled from the kitchen, causing Alex to snort.

“Exactly,” Alex agreed, nodding his head.

“But what if I miss? Then I’m a goner!” Philip protested.

“No, he’ll know you’re serious and stop. Make me proud son!” Alex said before standing up and clapping Philip on the back. He headed upstairs to take a shower, Laurens following subtly behind. Philip sighed and took out his phone to text his friends about what he was going to do.

Friends <3

Pip: Guys! I’m gonna kick Eacker’s ass tomorrow!  
8:46 pm

Lancelot: Is that so?  
8:46 pm

Pip: YEAH IT IS BOIIIIIIIIIIS!!!! :D  
8:48 pm

BURRned: how r u going 2 kick his ass?  
8:48 pm

SUSAN: he’s having a fight with his crush 2morrow -_-  
8:49 pm

Williamhasaheart2: y tho  
8:49 pm

_Pip changed the group name to PHILIPDOESN’TFRICKENLIKEHIM at 8:50 pm_

Lancelot: wen u gon fite  
8:50 pm

Pip: He insulted my dad by calling him ‘creole bastard’ which is unforgivable! >:(  
8:51 pm

BURRned: y he say that  
8:51 pm

SUSAN: hes pips nemesis he has to duh ;P and every1 calls him that anyway  
8:51 pm

Williamhasheart2: WHEN’S THE FIGHT?!!!!??!?!?!?  
8:53 pm

Pip: Tomorrow on the blacktop after school. Dad and John want he to break his dick or smth.  
8:53 pm

Lancelot: then he can't do u ;o;  
8:54 pm

Pip: ಠ_ಠ  
8:54 pm

Pip: No.  
8:54 pm

BURRned: u ded son XoX  
8: 55 pm

SUSAN: I bet he dont wanna hurt u tho. if he does he wants to hurt u in bed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
8:56 pm

Lancelot: oooooooooohhhhhhh philly gon get laid by Eacker sumday  
8:57 pm

Williamhasaheart2: Don’t hurt him, you gonna want it sumday if don’t already.  
8:57 pm

Pip: Guys I don’t like him! Like seriously, I’m going to flipping kick him between the legs tomorrow. I don’t see how you guys interpret that as me wanting to sleep with him.  
8:58 pm

SUSAN: any1 have answers for page 126 for Math AP  
9:00 pm

And just like that the conversation including Eacker was nearly forgotten


	6. Chapter 6

Philip lay in bed that night, unable to get any sleep. He kept worrying about what the next day would hold for him and Eacker. _What if this ruins my chance with him?_ Philip fretted. _He’s a lot taller than me, I’ll be the one getting his ass kicked. Maybe I should just chicken out. No, then he will think I’m a coward. Which I guess is what I would be if I really did tap out. And then there is the issue of my sexuality, I always thought I was straight Could I be bi or possibly pan? I think I really do like him. But I’ve never really had an interest in guys before._ Philip’s mind wandered to Eacker’s sly smile. His pretty brown eyes that Philip could easily lose himself in. His sculpted calves, wonderfully muscled arms, his ass…

He shook his head as hard as he could. Philip wouldn’t- no! He couldn’t think of Eacker that way. “I’m straight,” Philip told himself meekly. He stood up and declared confidently again, “I AM STRAIGHT!” just as Angelica stepped into his room. Angelica raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit. “Privacy!” Philip protested, heart racing. He could see the amusement in her eyes and immediately regretted not locking his door.

“Oh sorry,” she apologized sarcastically. “I didn’t think I might find my brother trying to reassure himself that he’s straight when it’s now obvious he’s fallen for a boy.” She flopped onto his bed, unable to suppress a smile. “So, who is it? Is he hot?”

Philip crossed the room and closed the door then sat down on his desk chair. “I’m straight, Angie. I don’t like any guys!” He folded his arms and glowered at her.

She sat up and met his serious eyes with her own playful ones. “Really? It’s not every day you walk in on your brother trying to convince himself he’s straight. I know you too well, Poet-Boy, you’re in love and we both know it. Fess up.”

Philip sighed, knowing she had him beat. “Oh, who am I trying to kid? He- he’s a senior, maybe eighteen?”

“An older guy?” Angelica giggled, “you’re like fifteen.”

“I’ll be sixteen in like four months.”

“Still. Carry on.”

“His name is George Eacker, I don’t know much about him, but I do know that he probably thinks I hate him.”

“Why?”

“Well, he approached my friends and me at lunch one day. I got really flustered and blurted “I hate you!”. So now we’re going to fight on the elementary blacktop tomorrow. And ‘since we’re enemies’ he dissed dad and I didn’t appreciate it.”

“Awe, you love-hate him! That’s so sweet! What’s your favourite thing about him?” This question caused Philip to massively blush. Angelica ‘oohed’ and pointed finger guns at him. “So are you going to tell me?”

“I don’t know…”

“I’ll have to guess then, hm? His eyes?” Philip shook his head. “His hair?”

“It looks kinda soft, but no.”

“Oh. Um, his lips?”

“Close.”

“His nose?”

Philip laughed. “Nope.”

Angelica wiggled her eyebrows which immediately set off so many alarms for Philip. “His….. crotch?”

Philip banged his head on his desk. “What?! Angelica, no!!! Fine, I’ll tell you. How do I put this subtly? Oh, I can’t, figures. His ass.”

This sent Angelica into a fit of giggles. “You’re adorable!” she managed as she wiped tears from her eyes.

“Am not!” Philip pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Your friends are never going to believe this!”

“They already suspect I like him.” Philip heaved a deep sigh, did everyone have to know about his silly little crush?

“So it’s that obvious?” Angelica whistled. “You must be crushing hard!”

“But this doesn’t get to our parents, Maria or John, understand?” Philip asked sternly, narrowing his eyes at his younger sister, who seemed to be trying to hide more laughter.

She raised her hands in front of herself in defense. “Okay, okay. But what’s the big deal? They’re all dating the same sex.”

“I know, I know, but you know the rules. No sleepovers with the opposite gender if you’re straight. No sleepovers with the same sex if you’re gay or lesbian. And no sleepovers all together is you're bi or pan. And I still really like girls so I guess I’m bi, but there is the possibility I’m pan. I haven’t crushed on anyone who identifies differently than what they were born as. Or stuff. I dunno. THIS IS SO CONFUSING!!!!!!” Philip groaned and fell out of his chair. 

Angelica got up and patted her brother on his head. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it soon! I have.” She walked out of his room, throwing over her shoulder “Your favourite lesbian out!”

Philip gasped. “WHAT?!| He ran to her room, but she had already locked her door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God I'm not dead
> 
>  
> 
> _and_
> 
>  
> 
> I updated

Philip hoped the regret and the small amount of admiration didn't show in his eyes as he stared down Eacker. Damn, the man was gorgeous. _You can't think of him like that!_ Philip mentally scolded himself. _He's your enemy right now, not your crush. Get it together!_

"Nervous?" Eacker teased. "Honestly, I thought you weren't gon' show."

"I could say the same to you," Philip spat, allowing the distaste to take over.

"You ready, kid?"

"More than you could ever be."

"Okay, we'll start after we count to ten."

Philip nodded in agreement and they began to count together. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seve-" Eacker cut Philip off with a punch to his stomach, the wind rushing out of him. He clutched his stomach as he struggled to breathe properly. Eacker stood there in shock for a second, seemingly surprised by his own actions. Nonetheless, he wouldnt let himself soften.

It took Philip awhile- not too long- to regain his breath and thrown an insult Eacker's way. It was barely heard by Philip himself, but he knew he got his point across. After he did this he approached Eacker in a punching stance, but instead of punching him, he sent a swift kick to Eacker's crotch. Philip hadn't planned to play dirty, but after the stunt the other male pulled, he wasn't about to turn the other cheek.

Eacker groaned and crumpled to the ground, tears welling at his eyes as the fiery pain racked his whole body. He saw stars as well as bright lights, not noticing the crowd that had formed. Philip desperately fought the urge to apologize and ask him if he was okay. He crouched by Eacker's shuddering form and sneered, hiding the look of concern that threatened to creep onto his face.

"What's the matter, George? Feeling hurt now, you bastard?" Philip spat. Eacker just let a low moan of agony escape his lips. "You can throw punches but you can't stop me!" The crowd around them was completely stunned. A small freshman had just taken down a huge senior with st one kick! That was a feat no one could have imagined.

"Mother...fucker," Eacker choked out.

Philip just couldn't keep his concern away, it was too much to see his crush like this. "You alright?" he couldn't help but whisper.

"Not really," Eacker replied, looking up at Philip with a surprised expression.

"S-sorry about that, okay?"

"Yeah. I dunno why I punched you that early. So... Same, I guess?"

"Cool, really hope I didn't break you." Philip allowed a small smirk to play on his lips.

"If you did, I'm coming for you!" Eacker huffed, still curled up. 

Philip hid a blush. _Not in that context, you whore_ he told his brain. He stood up. "I HAVE TO GO NOW. SO YOU CAN TAKE ALL THAT SHIT TO THE MOTHERFUCKING GUIDANCE COUNSELLOR!!" he announced for all to hear.

* * *

On Friday George didnt show up to school. "Probably at home, licking his wounds," Philip scoffed, rolling his eyes when Theodosia asked him about the senior's whereabouts. "Plus, how should I know?" He was trying to show that he didn't like Eacker.

"What did you say to him when you crouched down?" William asked, passing his milk to Susan, whom they all called 'our beautiful and most wonderful milk goddess", but only because she had insisted.

"He said that the next time he sees me he's coming for me," Philip replied. Susan raised her eyebrows as George catwhistled. "Get your heads out your asses, not like that, you dirty-minded perverts."

"Don't worry!" Theodosia assured, patting his back.

"Thank you-" Philip began.

"You'll get laid by him someday!"

"Of course," Philip mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Tbh I was just too lazy. But I'm back here and I want to know your thoughts. What do you want to see happen? How do you thnk the rest of this should go? Was this chapter any good? I take all suggestions in consideration and feed back really helps.
> 
> Comments are my motivation btw so... U know what to do with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit need more Pheaker. Almost nobody ships it :(
> 
> Anything you want to see happen in this I will see what I can do.


End file.
